Ambrose
AMBROSE is a rather forgotten and desolate little community on Rural Route 10 north of the towns of Jones Creek and Smallwood, 28 miles north of Baton Rouge in West Felicia Parish. The former Sinclair Wax Museum, now gutted by fire, is north of town from the church with the Sinclair House at the end of this road before turning into town. The old sugar mill is south of the garage. An old cemetery rests behind the church along with a mausoleum. Ambrose is a tiny isolated farming community of less than thirty structures in the most desolate part of West Felicia Parish surrounded by miles of empty highway, forests and deserted farmland bordered by a small tributary to the Thompson River. There is one main road in and two side roads out, but the area is nearly inaccessible. The last of the existing structures include the church, a variety of shops, a bowling alley, the move theatre (last reported movie shown "What Ever Happened To Baby Jane?" from 1962), the gas station, town hall, an abandoned sugar mill and a few private residences in addition to the gutted remains of the former House of Wax museum. Ambrose is no exception. Somewhere between a hundred and two hundred people breathed their last moments of air here pleading for their lives. entry of town, body-collecting and forensics swept over both sides of the street and the structures two blocks in from the center of town. Trudy and her husband Dr. Victor's sons Bo, Vincent and Lester were taken in by local neighbors because their parents died a while back, but from the start, the boys proved to be a problem. The older boys, Bo and Vincent, had been born adjoined twins medically separated by their father, and had grown up anti-social, while Lucas, the youngest brother, fared well away from his brothers. Bo became violent and destructive while Vincent did what he could to keep his mother's wax museum going while indulging his brother's homicidal tendencies. It is unknown when the older boys murder spree begin, but it was sometime in their teenage years when the town's population was at its lowest. The new highway in 1953 cut off direct travel through town, and the sugar mill where Bo worked closed down. Isolated from the outside world, Bo started picking off the last few remaining people in town and his brother covered up the crimes by turning the bodies into figures, including that of anyone Bo pulled off the highway. At least twenty-eight vehicles from missing persons were found concealed in the sugar plant by time the boys were stopped. In November 2005, the Sinclair brothers were out-matched by football fans from New York City and subjected to their own waxworks. Investigations lasted for seven months, the longest criminal investigation in US history, recovering 175 corpses preserved in wax and staged in life-like poses all over town.years. Victims consisted of locals at first and later graduated to tourists, commuters, misplaced travelers and unfortunate motorists. Nothing linked the victims except for being unlucky to end up near Ambrose.